lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Zaleara
Zaleara Zan Stormcrow, birthname Zaleara Zan Yren, is the "Woman of the White Falls" from Planet Spurn, and wife of Ulysses. She is a high member of Planet Spurn's Royal Family, valued as one of the crucial members of the Aen Var race. Backstory The Black in the White Falls One day, as Zaleara was travelling with her family to a famous place on a planet, The White Falls, a magical location where a waterfall with extreme healing powers was present. Her sister was severely ill, which is why they travelled to the White Falls. After finishing the procedure of healing her sister's sickness, a battalion of powerful soldiers attacked the area, killing all of Zaleara's family and the people around. As they left Zaleara as the final person to kill, she was filled of absolute rage and sorrow, and lost control of herself, unleashing a deafening scream. A huge aura appeared around her, absorbing all the things including the corpses of her family, a soldier got close and tried killing her off, though Avallac'h appeared stopping him and killed the soldier. Zanlerith and Obuzohr then appeared, quickly killing the remaining battalion. Avallac'h witnessed the events and had interest in training Zaleara to make her stronger, and she went with him. 'Appearance' Zaleara has ashen hair, green eyes, and a slim body. She has a scar running down from the bottom of her left eye. She wears a cream white shirt, dark brown leather underbust corset, leather gloves, leather pants, leather boots. Basically leather all over the place. Her sword hangs on a leather belt over her shoulder, yeah that's leather too. 'Personality' She has basically taken on Avallac'h's main goal. And that goal is to only get stronger, no matter what the cost. She heavily respects Avallac'h, as he is the one who saved her life. She likes to make fun of Zanlerith and Obuzohr, nitpicking on them. When not exactly serious, she tends to just hang around in whichever place she is in, observing its nature. 'Abilities' Speed She is actually faster than Avallac'h, much faster. Instead of rolling, running or other maneuvers, she materializes into light blue-green particles and travels either rather short or rather long distances, depending on the situation. Swordsmanship She has been heavily focused to master the art of the sword, and has done so after a period of time. Her sword, personally called as "Axii", has the ability to gather energy from the sun, increasing the power of her fire magic. Magic Zaleara is a masterful mage also, teached by Obuzohr, and pretty much eventually surpassing his abilities in it. Unlike Obuzohr, she can control all elements, and can use her abilities in all kinds of ways. From dealing massive damage at once to putting a magical forcefield around her, which, if struck, will regain some of Zaleara's power back. Regiumars A technique similar to the Kaio-Ken. Instead of red, Zaleara gains a light blue-green aura which constantly eats away her opponent's energy, and converts it into her own. It multiplies Zaleara's powers by 1.5x each 2 minutes while it is in use, the higher state of it is being used, the faster and bigger the multiplier makes her stronger. The Regiumars can also be used to further extents just like the Kaio-Ken (Kaio-Ken x10, x20 etc.), Zaleara can go up to Regiumars x750 as of now. 'Gallery' Zaleara alternate clothes.jpg|Zaleara's alternate clothes Zaleara fighting.jpg|Zaleara in-battle Zaleara vs Obuzohr.JPG|Zaleara spars with Obuzohr Obuzohr vs Zaleara.jpg|Zaleara spars with Obuzohr Azuth and Zaleara 2.png|Zaleara and Azuth Zaleara 2.jpg Zaleara armor.png|Zaleara in armor Zaleara vs Zanlerith.jpg|Zaleara vs Zanlerith 'Theme' Category:Pages added by NutellaMan Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles